Policies
As you are aware and hopefully have been keeping up with if you do not have a character involved, there has been a meeting between the ministers and department heads regarding policies. As with the conclusion of the meeting, the process of implementing them are about to begin. Some of these policies will be more in place than others and thus will be stated. Policies Races: *Census **'These characters will need to register with the ministry. This is to ensure all characters will be moved and none escaped.' **'You must have a reason for why your character does not register. For students, Hogwarts, or at least the headmistress/headmaster, will have records detailing their affliction and they will be required by the minister to make them public to ensure these students register.' *Identification **'All half breeds and werewolves will be required to wear a badge, identifying them as a 'half breed' (including werewolves) when they leave their house and are at risk of being arrested if they are caught.' *Can’t take public office **'This is implemented now, those who have been hired before this blogs creation are allowed to stay. However, these characters who have signed up for the ministry will be turned away.' *Begin plans to separate them into their own neighbourhood **'There will be a section inside of Lincliff city designated for this (think a suburb or two). **'It will be barred from 'normal' witches and wizards and it will be clearly identified as a place designated for 'half breeds'. There will be a wall built, barring them from the outside world, however there will be magical barriers put in place nearing the end.' **'You can have half breeds move in there as of now. For two ooc weeks, half breeds will be able to move in and out freely, however after the two weeks, the half breeds will essentially be trapped inside and needing permission to leave.' ***'For those who will retain their work, you can automatically say you have permission. See Misc.' *Employees of various businesses and establishments hold the right to fire and not employ based off race. **'Implemented. Some owners may wish to fire 'dangerous' employees out of their own safety and to avoid being harassed.' **'At the end of the two weeks, all exotic characters will be kept inside this area.' *Those affected by these policies: ***Vampires ***Werewolves ***Nymphs ***Banshees ***Veelas Muggles: *Curfew **'Characters are unable to enter muggle area between 8 pm to 8 am''' **'Characters will be forced to move into wizarding area if they live outside, this will cause overcrowding.' *Can’t marry a muggle **'You can marry a muggle born' **'Those who married a muggle (without any form of magic) will henceforth be void.' **'Same policy for public office (see half breeds and werewolves section)' *Minimising muggle born students **'There will be a quota for next year Hogwarts student with muggle borns for first years. Though no made character will be rejected and will be included in the quota. It can be considered, though, that they are the only muggle born first years included in the year.' *There are plans to build a wall around magical areas and use portkeys between different areas **'In the works but will not be implemented. Public knowledge.' Homosexuals: *Limit gay adoption and lab children **'If your child is in Lil Bundles and wish to be adopted by a same sex couple, they will most likely be rejected (think one in fifty applications would be accepted). Neither will be prohibited but both will be restricted and difficult to access.' *Can’t take public office after a certain date **'See first section.' Army: *Create a separate branch of aurors that are utilised as an army **'In the works, not fully implemented.' *Creation of weapons specifically for half breeds and muggles **'Public knowledge and in the works but not implemented.' Misc. *As there have been department heads who have temporarily lost their jobs, some positions are temporarily open. However, it is compulsory that these characters who would replace them are Alistair's goons. Meaning, they will do their best to implement these policies, undermining those who object, and will most likely be blood supremacists etc. They will lose their jobs when Alistair falls from power. *As of now, all of this information becomes public knowledge and some have been implemented. *A page will be made in Lincliff city where the characters are intended to be moved too (see first section). **It will be overcrowded **You may choose your character to lose their job and property. Though, like dep heads, they will be reinstated back there when this ends. **Most likely, most characters will be moving in with each other into small apartments, regardless if they know each other. There is no limit to how many people are inside one house/apartment. There can be five, ten or even twenty to one house.